Gabija Fiammetta
Gabija Fiammetta, usually shortened to Gabi, is an unaffiliated Mage who specializes in Fire Magic and has use of the magic Imperial Embodiment. She is a member of Monoceros Horn. Appearance Gabija is an average-sized young woman with light blue hair and tanned skin. Her right arm and chest are heavily tattooed. She is usually seen wearing a beige sleeveless shirt, blue trousers and purple sandals. She is has been known to wear a yellow button-up with red stripes, blue capris and white shoes. She also wears a red ribbon in her hair. Furthermore, she appears to wear pink lip gloss. Gabija also tends to wear a rather serious expression. Personality She is quick to anger, though won't immediately resort to violence. She enjoys fighting and conflict but prefers to let it come about on its own rather than forcing it "prematurely" as she calls it. She also enjoys traveling, but prefers to travel alone as she feels traveling with others is annoying. In spite of the fact that she feels that traveling companions are annoying, she understands the value of having allies in certain situations. While she has allies at the Guild, she is able to quickly garner favor with just about anyone she wants to make an ally of. History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Fire Magic: an elemental Caster Magic that revolves around the use of fire. Gabi has chosen to specialize in this magic. *'Molten Touch' (溶融触, Yōyūsawa): by concentrating her magic into her hand, to the point that any visible flames are white, Gabi grabs her target. This is hot enough to melt stone and metal and cause intense, severe and excruciatingly painful burns on a person. *'Raging Conflagration' (激火事, Gekikaji): by channeling her magic into her feet, Gabi sets the ground under her on fire. This, with magic continuously put into it, quickly becomes an out of control fire that can threaten human life, animal life, health and/or property. *'Mini Sun' (小型陽, Kogatayō): Gabi creates a ball of fire in her hand and charges it with magic. She also compacts it, which builds more and more heat until the ball is giving off extreme heat and light. Gabi can then either throw it or slam it into her target. When it makes contact the concentrated ball of fire expands and consumes everything within 20 feet. After years of practice, Gabi has managed to gain enough control to direct the expansion of the spell away from her when she attacks at close range. *'Eruption of Flames' (炎の噴火, Honō no funka): Gabi releases fire from her body in every direction as a wave of flames. While not her most destructive or powerful spell, it works very well to help her when she is surrounded by opponents. She can also combine this with Raging Conflagration to enhance the two spells. Imperial Embodiment: A Special Caster Magic that allows the user to spread one's element or energy throughout their body and become empowered by it. Her version of this magic is called Raging Fire Goddess Mode (烈火女神体, Rekka Joshintai). By infusing herself with fire she increases her speed and destructive power, the temperature around her also begins to rise dramatically. * Initial Form: Arsonist's Spontaneous Combustion (初期体:放火犯の自然発火, Shokitai: Hōka-han no shizen hakka): *'Strengthened Form: Raging Fire Goddess' (強化体:烈火女神体, Kyōkatai: Rekka Josintai): *'Ultimate Form: Goddess of the Fire Lion '(究極体:獅子と炎の女神, Kyūkyokutai: Shishi to honō no megami): Trivia *Appearance is that of Nojiko from One Piece *Gabija is a Lithuanian name possibly related to proto-Mongolian *gabi-, meaning "careful, diligent, skilled." In mythology, this is the name of a goddess of fire. *Fiammetta is an Italian name composed of the word fiamma "fire" and a diminutive suffix, meaning "little fire." Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Fire Magic User Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage